The present invention relates to a hydraulically controllable constant speed drive, alternatively denoted as a CSD. Such a CSD is known from GB-A-2.220.038 and is particularly suited for use in a constant frequency generator for conversion of mechanical power into an electrical power, whereby a current frequency and voltage frequency of the electrical power is essentially constant, that is for example used in aviation.